User talk:Bluethunder213
Welcome to my talk page. Please leave your message below. =) Background Hey, Bluethunder I noticed this link on your user page on Star Wars Fanon and decided to come here and check it out. I've decided to start editing on this wiki but I would like to start by offering my help on the background. I've got a nice space one that's similar to the one on the Mass Effect Wiki just tell me if you want me to add it. Thanks I noticed the copied edition of the Monaco.css up there. What's that about? Anyways, thanks for the welcome! Really appreciate it when it isn't a bot! EliteMaster117 01:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Future of Mass Effect Fanon Thanks, BT. I will probably become active in late April. When I do, I plan to jump-stat activity here. :) -- (Conference Room) 23:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks, lol. You know, I helped clean-up the generic w:c:Fanon Wiki, once, so, if you'd like, I can help you clean up and improve this one as well. -- (Conference Room) 04:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can't Think of a Heading But anyways, have you seen my submission for the Logo? Not to sound cocky, or anything. EliteMaster117 21:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, okay! By the way, whaddya think of my signature? --> Google, suprisingly! Yeah, took me a while to find it. Help. I'm trying to make a article based around a Turian Spectre, but i don't know how to start it off. Help? Jerish 22:59, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Blah Hey Thunder, I'm guessing my logo didn't win? And also, the image policy? Is it THAT necessary? Not nagging or anything, but I never saw that whole "fill it out" thing necessary. Re:Hey No. He was originally going to be Jake Shepard (my Renegade Shepard), then Jake Shepherd, but I changed it because I didn't want him to be THE Commander Shepard. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I'm making a story at Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki (incomplete), so I got better at article writing. I'll bring the story here. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 19:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Help yourself! :) Mass Effect: The Geth [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Channel) 19:59, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll add on to my stubs! Re:edit IP edit to Jake Vormos It was me! - LordDeathRay Spotlight The main reason for my creating the Shadow Marshals was to develop a suitable background for my Mass Effect: Origins character Kranos Faaral. I wanted him to have commando training similar to that of the Asari Huntresses, Salarian STG, and Human N7s. It also made sense for me, as being obsessed with Turians, to write an article about the Turian version of these commando/super agent group. I also drew most of the inspiration for the organization and other parts of the Shadow Marshals from the Jedi Order and Sith Order from Star Wars. Wikia Spotlight So what are your plans for the Wikia Spotlight? What does this wikia have left to do to gain spotlight status? We really need to do this to try to get a new influx of users. Spotlight Request Hi. Mass Effect Fanon wiki looks great -- you've done a lot of work here! I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I didn't do much, but thanks! In the wise words of an old friend of mine... Rawr. :D Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Question? Hello first thanks for the greeting good to see a friendly wiki. Second I would like to ask if it is not to much trouble, in the manual of style what is the behind the scenes section it refers to? Im sorry if it is simple but this is my first fanon wiki. Foxtrot12 19:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Question? Alright that's pretty cool thanks for the help.Foxtrot12 19:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quotes Ok sorry if that has been causing you some trouble. And I have a few more articles planned over the next few days so I think I should be able to nominate a quote soon. Also if it is not to much could I ask for an opinion on my work from you? I want to be the best writer I can be and that is only possible through knowing what I am doing wrong so if it is not to much I would appreciate an opinion negative or positive. And if negative what I am doing wrong so I can fix it. Thanks. Foxtrot12 23:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Is that Master Chief from Halo on your sign? 'Cause if it is that is cool. -Therider Rides Alone 01:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Advice Hey sorry I couldn't get back to you soon there are currently construction workers around my house and yesterday one of them cut my internet cable by mistake so that took me a while to get working. I am trying your advice, and on an ONAS article I want to improve my writing a little before I attempt it and as well I cannot find an emblem I like for it and I don't have a photoshop to make one and I feel it does need an insignia if you have any suggestions I am free to them. But yeah I will work on it and your advice was good I am going to start working on the links so yeah thanks for the advice. Foxtrot12 21:53, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks I am looking out to hopefully one of us will find something. Foxtrot12 22:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I like the first one and think I am going to use it. Just a side question where did you get your photoshop? I have been looking for one for a while. Foxtrot12 22:54, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd just like to say.... Thank you, for geting one of my initially hopeless wiki's off of the ground. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate. I have never given up before. 06:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Link problem I can't access C:Example page GAN, it redirects me to Wikia Central telling me that it's not a valid wiki.--''Josh BenderTalk'' 18:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: RP Wow you just blew my mind. I am an experienced Role Play veteran on the COD wiki it is one of the only reasons I still edit there. I love the things and can't wait to get into a new one. And this will do great as I have an idea for a character that I have been waiting to make an article for I want to keep it a surprise. Just two questions however what exactly does no making choices mean in the rules? I am not sure I understand the context that it applies to. And where should I discuss the third planet as I have an idea worked out. Foxtrot12 23:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Okay I was worried it meant no seriuosly shaping the storyline. I know the deal can't wait! Foxtrot12 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been active in a while. BUT THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! A Mass Effect RP!? What to do? WHAT TO DO!? Cool. I posted on the RP discussion, by the way. I have a question. How did you get this wikia up for spotlight? I have a huge Wikia, and I was wondering how to get it there. This is off topic, but it's been in my head for a while. I just went on there, and realized the most recent articles aren't... Great. Here's the link. Yah!. I will do that, but for now, the RP. Hiatus Sorry about me being offline for such a long time. I've been incredibly busy and haven't had any time to get on wikia at all. The RP looks pretty good, and it seems that we've gotten a new influx of users. I should be able to start devoting my entire time to the wikia at the beginning of August, but until then I should be on for only an hour or two a day. Cheers. Finished Hey, I've got a draft of the new specie's past ready. Check it out when you get a chance. Thanks! I know we have almost scrapped and are likely going to continue to scrap enough stuff to make a new one altogether in the planning for this one.Foxtrot12 18:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Kymir Jhoeli Bluethunder, I know you're the big man around here, so I'm going to say this to you. Please, send out a message asking people not to edit Kymir Jhoeli without my expressed permission. Why doesn't this site have formal rules on not editing others' works? I don't like my notes being removed and quotes being moved around. Sincerely, Lovelyb0nes I would like it (if you have the time, of course) if you visited Kymir Jhoeli to see how my first character article has developed herein, and for you to comment about it's quality so far. And as for what you mentioned previously, I will eventually create a narrative about Kymir's life, but that will be at least sometime after I finish the article. And I am interested in this RP, admittedly. I have one remark about the available species; couldn't the Turians be a playable race as well, as they were spacefaring before the Asari even reached the Citadel? I would expect that the Turians had some involvement in the Rachni Wars...think it over, and send back a message, I suppose. Speaking of the RP, the species that you guys have created are rather clever, good show. Lastly, may I ask how those template quotations on various character pages are made? Lovelyb0nes Lovelyb0nes 13:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (my apologies for forgetting to sign that last message)